GRANDPA'S WAY (Español)
by anyahibiki
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un loco anciano hace una estúpida promesa? Ryoga&Ukyo. (Traducido al español)
1. ¡¿Qué hiciste qué!

GRANDPA'S WAY.

¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí uno de mis fics, que he comenzado a traducir, ya que el original lo he escrito en inglés. Trataré de mantenerme fiel a la traducción literal, para no perder la esencia de la historia. Quería decirles que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en español, así que espero comprendan si hay errores en la redacción. Los dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo uno: "¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!"

La hora pico del almuerzo había terminado, logrando que una calma atmosfera se formara. Ukyo estaba terminando de preparar las últimas órdenes del mediodía cuando un nuevo comensal ingresó en el restaurante.

— Siéntese por favor, lo atenderé en un minuto, —dijo alegremente, ocupada en la parrilla.

El hombre se sentó frente a ella, respondiéndole en un tono serio.

— Hola, Ukyo.

Ella levantó la vista sorprendida, reconociendo la voz.

— ¿Papá?

Él sonrió vergonzosamente, un débil sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas.

— Ha pasado un tiempo, hija.

Frunciendo el ceño, le entregó las órdenes a Konatsu y le pidió que pusiera el letrero de 'cerrado' para iniciar el descanso de la tarde. Había sólo algunos clientes todavía, pero no quería que ingresaran más personas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Ella preguntó, aunque bruscamente.

— Ya he almorzado, cariño, pero gracias igualmente. —Él respondió sinceramente.

Ukyo lo miró sorprendida, luego su mirada se tornó fastidiada.

— ¡No me vengas con 'cariño'! Si recuerdo tu última carta correctamente, ¿qué pasó con 'no te hablaré de nuevo hasta que restaures el honor de nuestra familia' y toda esa basura? —ella siseó.

Ichiro Kuonji se encogió.

— Uh… Bueno… Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, en realidad.

Ukyo levantó una ceja.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

El veterano chef entrelazó sus manos, apoyándolas en el mostrador.

— Ambos sabemos que yo… Bueno, admito que he cometido un error cuando te comprometí con Ranma. No por Ranma en sí, sino por su padre…

Cuando los últimos comensales dejaron el restaurante, Konatsu se disculpó, dejando a padre e hija solos.

Ukyo se sentó en un taburete detrás del mostrador, apoyando sus antebrazos en la ya fría parrilla. Ichiro reanudó la conversación.

— Ya que nuestro honor fue tirado a los perros cuando esa rata de Genma huyó con nuestra dote y dejándote atrás, juré a los dioses que lo recuperaría…

Ella escuchó cuidadosamente, reviviendo esos dolorosos recuerdos en su mente.

— Como sabes, la venganza no está hecha para la mujer. Necesitaba un hijo para eso. —Ichiro hizo una mueca cuando vio la mirada de su pequeña niña.

— Estoy perfectamente consciente de eso, padre. —expresó fríamente. Ichiro hizo otra mueca.

— No debí haber puesto semejante peso en tus hombros, especialmente cuando tan sólo eras una pequeña niña.

Ella frunció el ceño, preocupada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su padre no había hablado así con ella desde… Bueno, nunca.

—Estaba tan determinado en lograr vengarme que no me detuve a considerar tus sentimientos; o cómo mi decisión afectaría tu vida, de hecho. No pensé en cómo hacerte pretender que eras un niño cambiaría tu vida.

De repente, ella recordó cómo su padre la había saludado cuando llegó.

—Me has llamado 'hija'. —declaró, asombrada.

— ¿Qué?

— Me has llamado 'hija'. —Repitió,— tú nunca haces eso.

Ichiro asintió tristemente con su cabeza.

— No debí haber olvidado que eras mi hija; no debí haberte forzado a ser algo que no eras, tampoco.

Para su horror, ella notó que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

— No, no debiste. —Ella regañó.

— Pero estoy aquí para corregir eso. —Él respondió con seguridad.

Los ojos de la muchacha se ampliaron.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Bueno, ya que han pasado doce años y tú aún no te has casado con Ranma… o matado a Saotome, —añadió en voz baja,— voy a tomar el asunto en mis manos.

— ¿Qué? —La menor de los Kuonji entró en pánico.

— Voy a hablar con Saotome y reclamar lo que es mío. —Respondió él, orgulloso. Luego añadió,— y ya que cumplirás dieciocho años en unos meses, podemos declarar oficial el compromiso y luego casarte; y nuestro honor será restaurado.

— ¡¿En verdad?! —Preguntó, entusiasmándose. ¡Finalmente! Había esperado que su padre tomara el asunto en sus manos (era su culpa, después de todo), viendo que ella aún no había podido lograr que Ranma la eligiera. Sabía que era porque él estaba viviendo en el Dojo Tendo, ella estaba segura de que si su Ranchan hubiera estado viviendo con ella en su lugar, ellos probablemente ya se hubieran casado hace rato, y su padre habría estado feliz.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Ella juntó sus manos, haciendo a su padre sonreír,— ¡Finalmente voy a casarme con Ranhcan! —Sus ojos se volvieron estrellas.

Ichiro se atragantó, tosiendo. Su linda niña lo miró bruscamente, preocupándose.

— ¿Verdad?

— Bueno… Sobre eso… —Sonrió avergonzadamente, aclarando su garganta.

De repente, un anciano abrió la puerta bruscamente y cojeó apresurado hacia el hombre que lucía temeroso, bamboleando su bastón en el aire. Una señora de la edad del anciano lo siguió, con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

— ¡Ichiro! —El anciano gritó, golpeándole en la cabeza con el bastón,— ¡¿Por qué nos has dejado allí cuando no era ese el restaurante de mi nieta?!

— Cálmate, amorcito. —La señora advirtió.

— ¿Abuelito? —Ukyo preguntó, aturdida. — ¿Abuelita?

Ambos la miraron con grandes y enternecedores ojos.

— ¿Uchancita? —Su abuelo cuestionó, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Abuelito! —La muchacha exclamó felizmente, saltando sobre el mostrador y aterrizando en los brazos de su abuelo.

— ¡Has crecido tanto! —El anciano Kuonji afirmó.

Ella se despegó de él y envolvió a su abuela en un abrazo de oso.

— Querida Ukyo, ha pasado tanto desde que nos hemos visto, —la dama aspiró su nariz, frotando una lágrima.

— ¡Los he extrañado tanto! —Exclamó felizmente; no los había visto en un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

—o—o—o—

Llevando a su familia al apartamento arriba del 'Uchan's', la más joven chef comenzó a preparar té. Se habían sentado cómodamente en la pequeña sala, disfrutando del calor del pequeño hogar. Ella apoyó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de café, aún un poco conmovida acerca de toda la situación. Definitivamente no había esperado a su padre, y luego a sus abuelos irrumpiendo en su negocio, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero no se quejaba. Estaba feliz de tener a toda su pequeña familia allí, sea cual fuera la razón.

— Asumo, Ichiro, que ya has hablado con Uchancita acerca del predicamento del compromiso. —El anciano dijo, tomando una taza de la mano de su nieta.

— Uh, bueno, estaba llegando a eso cuando irrumpiste por la puerta, papá.

— Sí oí correctamente, —mamá Kuonji comenzó—, querida Ukyo estaba diciendo cuán feliz está acerca de finalmente casarse cuando entramos en el restaurante. ¿No es así, querida?

— Sí abuelita, ¡lo estoy!

— Así que, ¿aceptas el matrimonio, Uchancita? —Abuelo Akeru preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

— Sí abuelo, ¿por qué no lo haría? ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos?

— ¡Oh, estoy tan contenta, querida! —Abuela Hana exclamó.

— Ya, ya; —Ichiro intentó calmar la conmoción—, no tomemos esto seriamente, no he hablado demasiado con Ukyo acerca—

— ¿Qué hay que hablar? Ella aceptó, ha dicho que sí, se casará. Fin del asunto. —Akeru interrumpió, levantando sus manos—. Ella traerá felicidad y honor a la familia otra vez, ¡por fin!

El pecho de Ukyo se llenó de orgullo, — ¡Por supuesto, abuelito!

— Ahora, todo lo que debemos hacer es resolver el asunto con Saotome, ¡y luego puedes conocer a tu nuevo prometido! Creo que no viven muy lejos de aquí… —el mayor de los Kuonji declaró, levantándose de su asiento—. Si me disculpan un segundo, tengo un asunto que resolver yo mismo. —Dijo y fue hacia la cocina.

— ¿Por qué está yendo a la cocina? —Ukyo se congeló, su orgullosa sonrisa convirtiéndose en una mueca de horror—. ¿Nuevo… prometido? —Preguntó con una pequeña voz.

— Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte, hija.

— ¿Nuevo… prometido? —Repitió, mirando con impotencia a su abuela, quien hizo una mueca.

— No le dijiste sobre eso, ¿verdad, hijo? —Hana espió a su hijo quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

— ¡¿NUEVO PROMETIDO?! —La bonita chef finalmente gritó a su padre, poniéndose de pie.

— Sí, pues, verás, cuando dije que ibas a casarte, no estaba exactamente hablando de Ranma.

Ella lo miró furiosamente, —entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

— ¡Estaba intentándolo, pero tu abuelo me interrumpió y luego tú lo entendiste todo mal!

— ¡Padre! ¡Estabas hablando sobre restaurar el honor de la familia y de reclamar a Genma lo que es nuestro! ¡Debo casarme con Ranma para eso!

— Sí he dicho eso, pero mamá ha tenido una buena idea, ¿sabes? Haremos que Genma pague por lo que nos ha hecho… con dinero. —Ichiro hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio cómo el rostro de su hija se tornó triste.

— Entonces… Yo no… —Lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

— Hijo, ve a ver si tu padre ya ha terminado con su magia. Necesito hablar con mi querida Ukyo a solas.

Ichiro asintió y fue hacia la cocina.

— ¿M-magia?

— Supongo que debo explicarte algunas cosas, querida. Verás, cuando éramos jóvenes, tu abuelo y yo entablamos amistad con una pareja de artistas marciales. Ellos poseían un estilo único, y nosotros pensamos que sería una buena idea unir nuestras escuelas.

Ukyo suspiró, ¿no había oído esto ya?

— Los cuatro decidimos que casaríamos a nuestros hijos, de esa manera nuestras escuelas serían una; aunque ellos no estaban muy convencidos acerca de comprometer a su hijo. Sin embargo, hicimos una promesa.

Sip, definitivamente ya lo había oído antes.

— Luego tu padre nació. Desafortunadamente, ellos también tuvieron un varón. —Hana se encogió—. Tú sabes qué tan malhumorado es tu abuelo, y ya que su hijo había nacido después que el nuestro, él… —buscó la palabra correcta— insinuó que lo habían hecho adrede. Akeru les dio una segunda oportunidad, —ella rodó los ojos— pero aparentemente los dioses no estaban de su lado, ya que tuvieron un segundo varón.

— Déjame adivinar, —dijo Ukyo a sabiendas—, abuelito se dejó llevar un poco, ¿verdad?

La matriarca Kuonji asintió con una expresión aburrida. —De todas maneras, querida. Para 'restaurar el honor familiar' —dijo exasperadamente, (aparentemente, los hombres Kuonji amaban esa frase)—, acordamos casar nuestros nietos. Gracias a Dios que ellos tuvieron un nieto varón primero. Luego viniste tú, —ella le sonrió a la niña—, unos pocos meses después.

— Así que, él tiene mi edad. —Declaró sin ánimos.

— Sí, ha cumplido dieciocho la semana pasada. Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, amorcito. Él ya es lo suficientemente mayor para casarse contigo.

— Ya veo. Entonces no hay escape, ¿verdad?

Hana suspiró.

— Creí que sabías, querida. No debí haber dicho que tú querías casarte, no sabía que estabas hablando de Ranma. Siempre has estado tan enojada con él.

— Eso era dos años atrás, abuelita; cuando lo encontré aquí, en Nerima… Todo cambió.

— Ya veo. Pero, estoy consciente de la situación del joven Saotome. ¿Creo que es similar a la tuya?

— ¿Te refieres a los Tendo?

— Ranma y la hija de los Tendo fueron prometidos aún antes de nacer. Eso haría tu compromiso con él, nulo; si ya no lo hubiera sido.

— ¿Qué?

— Aún si Ranma hubiese querido, él no puede casarse contigo, querida. Ichiro no tenía derecho a comprometerte, ya que tú ya estabas comprometida. Incluso antes de que él mismo naciera. Fue realmente algo estúpido de tu padre.

Ukyo bajó la mirada, amargas lágrimas empapando sus mejillas.

— Ya veo… ¿Qué quisiste decir con que aún si Ranma hubiese querido casarse conmigo?

— Bueno, amorcito; digamos que tú has estado aquí por los últimos dos años y él ni siquiera te ha invitado a salir, ¿o sí?

— Yo… Bueno… Él viene a veces y…

— ¿Creo que él solía pensar que eras un niño?

— Sí.

— ¿Aún te trata como lo hacía entonces?

— Ah… Bueno… —Era como un ladrillo lanzado a su rostro—. Creo que veo tu punto, abuelita.

— Me alegro.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas. Finalmente había terminado. No porque ella quisiera, pero si era de esa manera, si Ranma sólo la veía como su amiga de la infancia, ¿cómo podría casarse con ella? Era tan obvio que la hizo sentir tan tonta.

— Entonces, —ella cambió el doloroso tema—, ¿qué fue lo que el abuelito le hizo a sus amigos?

Hana cabeceó hacia la cocina. —Les arrojó un hechizo; acaba de levantarlo ahora mismo.

— ¿Oh?

— El hechizo permanecería hasta que las familias fueran unidas. Y afectaba a todos los descendientes de su familia, también. Ahora que tú has dicho que sí…

— Dioses, ¿en qué me he metido?

— Mi querida, aún si decías que no, no creo que hubieras tenido otra opción, conociendo a Akeru.

Ellas compartieron una mirada cómplice, —sé lo que quieres decir, abuelita. —Ella suspiró, resignándose—. Entonces, ¿cuándo conoceré a mi… prometido?

— Creo que mañana por la mañana.

Ukyo se encogió.

— Oh, no estés tan triste. Él viene de una buena, honorable familia. Va a gustarte, ya verás. Ustedes dos aprenderán a amarse. Y, déjame agregar esto sólo entre nosotras, si él se parece en algo a su abuelo, deberías dejar de quejarte. —La dama le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojarse.

— ¡Abuelita!

— ¿Qué? No soy ciega, ¿sabes? Amo a Akeru, pero era un poco imposible no mirar a tan fino espécimen de masculinidad. Si mi amiga no me estaba mintiendo acerca de su esposo, —ella se rio disimuladamente—, vas a estar muy complacida, querida.

La muchacha sólo se volvió más roja.

— No puedo creer que acabo de oír eso.

Hana rio.

— Así que, abuelita, ¿qué clase de hechizo les lanzó el abuelito? —preguntó, cabeceando hacia la cocina.

— Tu abuelo estaba muy molesto cuando lo hizo, por lo que no estaba pensando correctamente. Fue algo horrible de hacer… Ese imbécil. —Regañó en voz baja.

Ukyo no pudo evitar sonreír, su recatada abuela había mostrado un poco de la chispa Kuonji. Ella era siempre serena y educada, pero cuando se enojaba…

— Tan mal, ¿eh?

— Si quieres saber, él hizo que los pobres perdieran su sentido de la orientación… —Ukyo tragpo fuerte, sus ojos como dos bolas de béisbol.

— ¿Qué…?

_De ninguna manera… De ninguna manera… ¡No es lo que estoy pensando!_

— Aunque debo admitir, —añadió, avergonzada—, ¡que era un tanto gracioso cuando no podían encontrar la manera de salir del clóset!

¡PUM!

— Oh, madre mía, — Hana susurró, uniendo sus manos—, ¡qué dulce! ¡Se ha desmayado de felicidad!

* * *

A/N: Gracias por leer, dejen su comentario =)


	2. Conozco mi camino -(lejos de ti)-

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo dos: "Conozco mi camino (lejos de ti)"

Ryoga despertó en una cama, mirando alrededor confusamente. Esperaba que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero se desilusionó al reconocer su habitación.

_Sólo mi suerte._ Pensó amargamente.

Había comenzado como un inusualmente buen día, algo que raramente ocurría. Había despertado esa mañana en su carpa, un inmenso sentido de alivio sobre él. Luego descubrió la razón: él sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Lugares y direcciones cruzaron su mente, y luego de un momento de completo shock, él trazó el camino a su casa en su mente y comenzó a seguirlo.

Sorpresivamente, luego de un par de giros aquí y allá, se encontró parado frente a su casa.

Pero lo que lo anonadó aún más fue el hecho de que sus padres se encontraban allí, también.

Luego de una ducha rápida y un desayuno saludable, los tres se habían desplazado a la sala para ponerse al día sobre lo que fuera que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Había sido todo tan perfecto. ¡Había encontrado que sus padres también tenían un sentido de la orientación! ¡Y habían dicho que sería permanente! Podían vivir juntos otra vez, sin preocuparse sobre perderse en el camino al supermercado o cosas como esas. Él nunca había estado tan feliz.

Por supuesto, conociendo a Ryoga Hibiki, eso no podía durar mucho…

… …

_Flashback._

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente haya sucedido! —Aiko Hibiki exclamó, uniendo sus manos frente a ella.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Ryoga, tenemos un pequeño presente de cumpleaños para ti! —Kida Hibiki anunció.

— ¿Lo tienen?

— ¡Por supuesto, hijo! ¡Has cumplido dieciocho la semana pasada! ¿Crees que olvidaríamos eso?

— No, papá; es sólo que no esperaba siquiera encontrarlos… —Ryoga explicó, un poco decepcionado por no haber podido pasar su cumpleaños con ellos. Él había estado perdido en Canadá, aparentemente. Y ellos… ¿quién sabe?— No tenían que comprarme nada.

— Oh, pero no lo compramos, querido. Creo que es algo que se encuentra en el garaje, ahora… —Su madre sonrió.

— De ninguna manera. —Dijo incrédulamente.

— Creo que lo mereces, hijo. —Kida dijo, sosteniendo las llaves de un auto.

— ¿Me están regalando el Vento? —Preguntó, su boca colgando abierta.

Su padre asintió.

— Debido a que no nos perdemos más, cariño, no lo necesitamos tanto.

Ryoga amaba a ese auto. Lo habían adquirido unos pocos años atrás, cuando el anterior fue chocado. La pareja Hibiki amaba viajar en auto, una de las razones por las que se mantenían unidos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo papá, gracias! —Dijo parándose, preparándose para dar una vuelta.

— De hecho, es más como un soborno.

— ¿Soborno?

— Siéntate, hijo. Necesitamos hablar. —Su madre comenzó.

— ¿Sobre qué? Si es sobre conducir con cuidado y todo eso, mamá, ya me has dicho todo lo que necesito saber… Como mil veces. —Añadió en voz baja.

— No, Ryoga. Es acerca de otro asunto. Es acerca de nuestro repentino sentido de orientación. Necesitamos hacerlo permanente, y te necesitamos a _ti_ para eso.

— Uh, pero dijeron que ya era permanente. —Estaba confundido.

— Sabes acerca del verdadero origen de nuestra maldición, ¿verdad?

— Dijiste que era un hechizo lanzado sobre nuestra familia.

— Nunca te dijimos toda la historia, querido. —Madre Hibiki declaró.

— No, de hecho.

— Bueno, creemos que es tiempo de que sepas la verdad.

Luego de una larga historia de honor y promesas (y ancianos vengativos…), Ryoga se encontraba atontado.

— ¿Realmente estás diciendo que estoy comprometido?

— Sí, cariñito.

— Pero… Pero… ¿No deberías haber sido tú, papá, el que uniera las escuelas?

— Bueno, ellos también tuvieron un hijo, Ryoga. No puedo casarme con otro hombre. —Kida dijo, disgustado profundamente ante la idea.

— ¿Alguna vez has oído sobre 'asociaciones de negocios'? —Ryoga escupió. Kida pareció pensativo por un momento.

— No funcionaría, hijo. Debe ser un vínculo de honorable matrimonio.

— ¡Pero no quiero casarme! ¡Especialmente con alguien que nunca he conocido!

— Pero sí la has conocido, cariñito. Es la nieta del viejo Akeru.

— ¿La nieta del abuelito Akeru? Tenía dos años la última vez que la vi, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre!

— Ryoga…

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron? ¡Podría haberme casado con otra chica!

— Cariñito, creí que las cosas con Akane no estaban tan bien luego de que ella descubrió lo de Jusenkyo.

— Bueno, no lo están. Todavía no me ha perdonado y ya han pasado ocho meses, pero…

— ¿Y esa chica que mencionaste una vez, Akari? ¡No puedes casarte con alguien sólo porque venciste a su cerdo de sumo!

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Pero debo casarme con una chica que ni siquiera me conoce porque su abuelo está loco?! —dijo irónicamente.

— Ryoga, ¡no hables del abuelo Akeru de esa manera! —su padre le regañó— ¡Incluso si es verdad!

— Disculpa, papá. ¡Es sólo que es tan injusto!

— Lo sé hijo. Pero estamos hablando del honor de la familia aquí. Te casarás con esta muchacha y es el final del asunto. —Kida dijo solemnemente, dándole a su hijo una dura mirada. Tomó su abrigo —Iré a hacer unos mandados, regresaré pronto. —Besó a su esposa en la mejilla y se fue.

Ryoga bajó la mirada, afligido. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, su complexión temblando con furia.

— Tan injusto… —repitió, sus manos empuñándose en su cabello.

— Oh, cariño, no estés tan triste. ¡Ella va a gustarte tanto! —su madre comenzó, sentándose junto a él en el sofá— Déjame decirte sobre ella… Veamos… Es unos pocos meses menor que tú; casi ha terminado el instituto; sigue con las tradiciones de su familia y su escuela, por lo que será capaz de ayudarte con tu propio Dojo…

No podía recordar qué estilo el abuelo Akeru dominaba, había pasado bastante desde que lo había visto por última vez. Siempre lo había llamado abuelito, aún aunque no era su verdadero abuelo.

— Y, a pesar de su tierna edad, ¡tiene su propio restaurante!

Ryoga pestañeó a lo último que su madre dijo.

— ¿Su propio restaurante?

— ¡Sí, y está aquí, en Nerima!

— ¿Aquí en… Nerima? —repitió incrédulamente, sus ojos ampliándose. Repentinamente recordó al abuelo Akeru demasiado bien.

_¡De ninguna manera...! ¡De ninguna manera…! ¡No es lo que estoy pensando!_

— Si, querido. Creo que se llama 'Uchan's'.

¡PUM!

— Oh, madre mía… —Aiko susurró, juntando sus manos—, ¡qué dulce! ¡Se desmayó de felicidad!

_Fin del flashback. _

… …

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Adelante. —Dijo en un tono neutro.

— Soy yo, querido. —su madre se anunció, entrando en la habitación. —Quería ver cómo te sentías.

— Honestamente, madre, no tengo idea. —Suspiró, sentándose en su cama.

Su madre se sentó a su lado, tomándolo en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Ryoga? Parecía que ibas a aceptar al final. —Aiko preguntó preocupadamente, peinando el cabello del chico con sus dedos.

— Madre, yo… yo conozco a esta chica.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, está comprometida con Saotome.

— _Estaba_ comprometida con Saotome. Ahora lo está contigo.

— Lo sé, mamá, pero ese no es el punto.

— ¿Y cuál es?

Ryoga busco una manera de explicar a su madre acerca de su 'relación' con la chef de okonomiyaki.

— No nos llevamos bien, ma. Ella… ¡Ella es un marimacho!

Su madre dejó salir una risa sorprendida.

— ¡Oh, cariño, eso no es tan malo! Y estoy consciente de su situación, así que no podemos culparla demasiado.

— Sí, pero… Quiero decir… ¿Por qué ella, mamá? —se quejó.

Aiko sólo se rio.

— ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

— La conocí hace dos años, ¿por qué?

— Sólo por curiosidad, —ella hizo una risita—, es un giro agradable.

Él sólo la miró.

— Ay, vamos, cariño. ¡Alégrate! Gracias a este matrimonio, podremos tener una vida normal. ¿No estás contento por eso?

Ryoga hizo una mueca, ella tenía un buen punto.

— Y ella no puede ser tan mala.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Me arrastra dentro de sus estúpidos planes, y cuando todo va mal, me culpa a mí; —enumeraba con sus dedos—, se burla de mí todo el tiempo; me llama 'imbécil'; siempre está golpeándome con esa estúpida espátula que tiene; después de enterarse acerca de Jusenkyo, me moja con agua fría sólo para molestarme; me hace ver mal en frente de Akane; ¡es un marimacho, mamá!

Ryoga miró a su madre indignado, terminando su despotrico. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Su mamá estaba roja como un tomate, cubriendo su boca con una mano; temblaba furiosamente, tratando de contener su risa.

— Me alegra entretenerte, mamá.

Ella rio suavemente, tratando de calmarse.

— Creo que le gustas.

Ryoga la miró fijamente.

— De acuerdo, me aseguraré de que cambie todo eso.

— No, mamá, tú no entiendes. ¡No quiero casarme con ella!

— Cariño, —ella comenzó, tomando la mano del joven entre las suyas—, a veces debemos hacer pequeños sacrificios para ganar grandes fortunas.

— Casarse con ese marimacho _definitivamente_ es un sacrificio, y para nada pequeño.

— Tal vez, pero a veces esos sacrificios terminan siendo justo lo que buscamos.

Él suspiró.

— Lo que sea, mamá. Ella no querrá casarse conmigo tampoco, así que no tiene caso.

— Oh, cariño, lo hará; no te preocupes. Ambos lo harán. —Retrucó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ryoga odiaba esa mirada, la que significaba que su madre planeaba algo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Dónde está papá?

— Salió a comprarte algo de ropa. No puedes vestir eso esta noche. —ella señaló a las prendas usuales del chico—, y casi nada en tu guardarropa te queda ya.

— ¿Esta noche?

— Sí, la familia Kuonji viene para cenar. —dijo alegremente.

— ¡¿Esta noche?!

— Ahora, —ella tomó un largo mechón de cabello de su hijo—, hagamos algo sobre esto.

Ryoga sólo gimió.

—o—o—o—

Esa tarde, Hana decidió llevar a su nieta de compras. Se suponía que se reunirían con los Hibikis esa mañana, pero luego decidieron que sería mejor tener una pequeña cena.

Conociendo a su nieta, Hana le había dicho que necesitaba algo nuevo para usar esa noche, pero la verdadera razón para ir de compras era convertir a Uchancita en una dama.

Ella sabía que no lo lograría en sólo un día, pero definitivamente debía comenzar en seguida.

— Así que, abuelita; ¿qué quieres vestir esta noche? ¿Un vestido? ¿Una blusa, tal vez? Podríamos conseguir algo en esa tienda. —Señaló hacia la derecha.

— De hecho, he empacado este hermoso Kimono, y creo que servirá para la ocasión.

— ¿Entonces por qué…? —Ukyo palideció, cayendo en cuenta de las intenciones de su abuela—, oh, no abuela… ¿Por favor…?

Hana sonrió, —Ahora, ¿qué tal una falda?

—o—o—o—

— Ok, chico, pruébate esto.

— Vamos papá, ¿no puedes ayudarme? Realmente no quiero hacer esto.

— Tu madre ya ha comenzado a preparar la cena para esta noche. —su padre replicó.

— No estoy hablando de la cena. —Ryoga suspiró amargamente.

Kida miró a su hijo con compasión.

— Ryoga, ¿acaso no te he enseñado nada sobre el honor?

— ¡Me has enseñado _todo_ sobre el honor, padre! —respondió escandalizado—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Porque este es un asunto de honor, y no estás siendo responsable al respecto como deberías…

Kida sabía que era un golpe bajo el cinturón, Ryoga siempre había sido estricto con sus convicciones y valores, el honor siendo el más importante de ellos, pero fue la única manera que se le ocurrió en el momento para convencerlo.

—…como te he enseñado. —concluyó.

Ryoga bajó la mirada, herido. Kida mantuvo una solemne expresión, pero internamente estaba feliz de ver que su pequeño se había transformado en tan buen joven.

— Tienes razón, padre. Es un asunto de honor y yo no debería causarte a ti y a nuestra familia tal vergüenza. Lo siento.

— Es por la familia que estás haciendo esto, Ryoga. Sé que tus abuelos no debieron haber hecho esa promesa, todo lo que causó fue vergüenza e infortunio; pero, lo pasado es pasado. Ahora depende de ti unir nuevamente a nuestra familia, como siempre debió haber estado.

El joven mantuvo su mirada hacia el suelo, escuchando las palabras de su padre.

— Desearía haberte podido criar a mi lado, desearía que hubieses podido estar en los brazos de tu madre cuando sólo eras un niño. No fue justo para nosotros, y no debería continuar así para las próximas generaciones. Estoy seguro de que no quieres que tus hijos pasen por lo mismo que tú.

—No padre, —su voz cargada de emoción—, no quiero.

— Ryoga, quiero que seas capaz de criar a tus hijos, quiero que seas capaz de establecerte en un lugar en vez de resignarte con trabajos a corto plazo en cada pueblo en el que aparezcas; quiero que tu madre y yo podamos visitar a nuestros nietos cuando queramos, sin viajar a través del mundo entero primero. Quiero que seas capaz de disfrutar de un hogar, con tu esposa a tu lado, sin preocuparte de ir al baño y terminar en Corea. Quiero una vida normal, Ryoga; para tu madre y para mí, para nuestros nietos, y para ti.

El chico perdido miró a su padre, y vio la esperanza en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué dices, chico? ¿Le darás a tu viejo lo que desea?

Ryoga frunció el ceño, resolución reflejada en su rostro.

— Sí, padre, —tragó con dificultad—, acepto el compromiso.

_¡Maldición! Voy a ser espatulado por el resto de mi vida, comenzando esta noche… No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto._

Kida envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo de oso.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi niño. —Dijo entre lágrimas.

— No significa que me guste, papá. —Respondió en una voz amortiguada—, ¡_nunca_ me gustará esa marimacho!

Su padre rio, —ya veremos…

—o—o—o—

Ellas se encontraban sentadas en un café, disfrutando una merienda. Ukyo tocó su cabello por milésima vez.

— ¿Podrías dejar de tocarlo, querida? Luce hermoso.

— Todavía no veo porqué necesitaba un corte de cabello. Además, está igual de largo que antes.

— Sí, pero ahora luce mejor.

También se había deshecho de la cinta blanca, ahora su cabello caía libremente, enmarcando su rostro. Tenía estrictamente prohibido atarlo en una coleta baja.

— Aún pienso que es estúpido.

Hana suspiró. Su nieta era una hermosa muchacha, era una lástima que había pasado tanto tiempo vistiéndose como un chico.

— Creo que a Ryoga le gustará.

— No me importa lo que piense ese imbécil.

— Bueno, deberías. Es tu prometido, después de todo.

— No porque quiera, abuelita. —Le recordó, aún desacostumbrada a llamar a Ryoga su prometido.

— De acuerdo, querida. —Dijo ella—, ¿por qué no me dices que es lo que te desagrada tanto sobre él? —Le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

— Ahora, eso es fácil.

— Y luego te diré sobre sus buenas cualidades.

— Pero abuelita, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso si ni siquiera lo conoces?

— Cariñito, —Hana sonrió—, ¡conozco a Ryoga desde que era tan sólo un bultito en la panza de su madre!

— ¿Qué?

— Cariño, nuestras familias han sido amigas desde que éramos adolescentes. Por supuesto que lo conozco. Hasta ha pasado por mi casa de vez en cuando. Creo que tenía quince cuando visitó por última vez.

— Oh… _¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?_

— ¿Entonces?

— De acuerdo abuelita. Sin embargo no será de mucha ayuda. —Añadió—. Se pierde yendo al baño.

Hana la miró.

— ¡Lo hace! —Protestó.

— Lo hacía, —corrigió la mayor de las Kuonji—, eso no es un problema ya.

— Está bien; él es muy fácil de engañar, es muy ingenuo, no puede hablarle a la chica que le gusta sin tartamudear como idiota y salir corriendo, —Hana sonrió, divertida—; siempre está cayendo en las bromas de Ranchan, y siempre se hace ver como un tonto frente a Akane.

— Bueno, querida; si pasas toda tu vida viviendo en el camino con casi ningún contacto humano, es casi imposible desarrollar muchas habilidades para… ¿qué?

Ukyo la miraba como si acabara de chupar un limón.

— He vivido en el camino por diez años, abue; y creo que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta si alguien me está tratando de engañar.

— Sin embargo, —su abuela interrumpió—, has convertido diez años de puro odio en amor devoto en un nanosegundo, sólo porque el chico Saotome te dijo que eras linda. —La miró con finalidad.

Ukyo jadeó, sorprendida.

— Eso no-¿Cómo-¿Qué?

Hana sonrió y Ukyo suspiró, desanimada.

— Estropea cada plan que armamos para separar a Ranchan y Akane.

Madre Kuonji levantó una ceja, — ¿Planes para separarlos, querida?

— Uh… —una gota cayó por la sien de la chica—, el punto es que siempre está estropeando todo. Si amara a Akane como dice, hubiese hecho las cosas bien.

— ¿Y crees que engañar a la muchacha está bien?

Ukyo se encogió, —Bueno…

— Y, si Ranma realmente hubiese tenido sentimientos por ti, no habrías necesitado ningún plan para estar con él, ¿sabes?

_Lo sé ahora, abue. Él no me ama de esa forma, sólo soy su vieja amiga Uchan… _Pensó Ukyo amargamente.

— Se convierte en un cerdo.

— Oh, querida, has estado enamorada de un joven que se convierte en una chica. No veo la diferencia.

— Pero, ¡se convierte en un cerdo! —gritó, tratando de hacerle ver mal al muchacho.

— Ambos tienen maldiciones de Jusenkyo, querida. Si pudiste aceptar una, puedes aceptar la otra.

— Él es un tanto lento… ¿sabes? —escupió desesperada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, tú sabes. No se da cuenta de nada a no ser que se lo pongas frente a su rostro. Siempre tengo que explicarle todo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Debo discernir contigo, Ukyo; otra vez.

— ¡Ay, abuelita! ¡No me puedes negar que es lento!

— De hecho, creo que él sólo analiza las cosas antes de reaccionar. Excepto cuando está peleando con Ranma. —Hana rio—. Además, como mencioné antes, debido a su condición inusual, carece de habilidades sociales, siendo extraño al comportamiento adolescente normal. Aunque, debo decir que es el joven más educado que he conocido.

— Sí, pero aun así—

— Tal vez él no sabe cómo reaccionar con sus contemporáneos. Después de todo, el único contacto humano que ha tenido constantemente en toda su vida son sus padres y nosotros; y eso ha sido tan fortuito, también.

Ukyo frunció el ceño, considerando todo lo que su abuela había dicho.

— ¿Hay algo más?

— No abue, eso es todo. —respondió, un poco fastidiada porque no podía pensar en nada más, por alguna razón.

— Bien, ¿qué piensas de lo que discutimos?

— Bueno… —Comenzó—, puedes tener un punto o dos… Nunca había considerado esas cosas antes.

Hana parecía complacida.

— Hay algo que siempre he admirado de él; incluso luego de haber pasado toda su vida viviendo prácticamente en los bosques, o viajando a través del mundo, Ryoga desarrolló una personalidad amable y bondadosa; cuando podría haberse convertido en un joven amargo y frío, odiando todo.

— Eh, él _es_ un poco amargo acerca de eso, siempre está tan deprimido o enojado… Siempre está melancólico.

— Pero cuando no se encuentra así, es un joven educado, honesto, amable, desinteresado y preocupado; a quien le gusta ayudar a los demás, ¿no es así?

— No sé si honesto, —Ukyo retrucó—, hubo todo este lío con Akane sobre P-chan.

— Lo cual él sí confesó, probablemente costándole una buena amistad y seguramente el amor de la joven que él quería. Aún si sus motivos eran buscar refugio en su forma de cerdito, estaba dividido por dentro por mentirle. Y arriesgó todo cuando no pudo mentirle más.

— ¡Bah! Se hacía pasar por su mascota y encima tenía el coraje de decir que él 'defendería su honor'.

— Viene de una familia muy honorable; el honor es una de sus más fuertes convicciones. Y él hará cualquier cosa por los que ama, aun si le cuesta su propia vida.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso sobre él?

— Le gusta hablar conmigo, querida.

Ukyo se quedó muda al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, un poco atónita por tener las buenas cualidades del muchacho lanzadas a su rostro. Hana la miró expectante.

— Puedes tener razón… —una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de su abuela—. ¡Pero aún no me casaré con ese imbécil!

Hana tomó su tabique con sus dedos, —oh querido… —dijo para sí—, y lo llama a él una mula testaruda…

—o—o—o—

Ryoga anduvo por la cocina, donde su madre tarareaba una tonada mientras cocinaba.

— Alguien aún está triste. —Afirmó.

Él se recostó en el marco de la puerta, acariciando la cabeza de Shirokuro, (quien estaba seriamente mirando la comida, rezando por que algo se cayera de la mesa).

— Yo sólo, aun no puedo creerlo, mamá. Es tan inesperado… —sacudió su cabeza tristemente. —Esto debería sucederle a Ranma, no a mí.

— Tal vez deberíamos habértelo dicho antes, hijo; —añadió un poco de canela—, pero con la situación de Ukyo, pensamos que era mejor contarte cuando fuera posible hacer algo al respecto.

— Como casarnos. —suministró.

— Sí.

— Tal vez si me hubieran dicho, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

_No me hubiese enamorado de Akane, lo que me habría ahorrado un montón de sufrimiento. Tal vez incluso no hubiese seguido a Ranma hasta China…_

— Pero querido, ¿qué se suponía que dijéramos? ¿'Ryoga, estás comprometido, pero tu suegro comprometió a tu futura esposa con otro hombre'?

— Bueno, Ranma tiene tres prometidas. Creo que Ukyo podría haber manejado tener dos…

— Ryoga…

— ¡Y entonces, ella probablemente no se hubiese vestido como chico y no sería una marimacho tan grande!

Aiko no pudo contener la risa, y estalló peor cuando su hijo la miró estupefacto.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, mamá?

— Oh cariño, —se calmó un poco—, es diferente ser amigos que prometidos. Verás que ella te tratará mejor a partir de ahora.

— Sí, claro. Estará furiosa cuando se entere que se tiene que casar con otro que no sea su precioso Ranchan. Especialmente si ese otro soy yo.

Aiko comenzó a cortar los vegetales.

— ¿Qué tan mal te trata?

— Bueno, siempre me llama 'imbécil'.

— Eso es algo típico de los Kuonji, querido —soltó una risita—, no lo tomes personal.

— Sí, bueno, pues lo ha hecho mi sobrenombre oficial, aparentemente. Me golpea con esa maldita espátula, mucho; me arrastra a todos lados; me tira de las orejas; me insulta; siempre se enoja conmigo por cualquier razón, cosas que en su mayoría no he hecho; me utiliza para conseguir lo que quiere, y luego me culpa por todo cuando las cosas salen mal; me engaña, me golpea, me patea, me abofetea, se burla de mí, ¡es tan marimacho, mamá!

Aiko _tenía_ que reírse. No había visto a Ukyo desde que tenía seis años, pero podía ver fácilmente que estaba sucediendo allí. Simple comportamiento adolescente. A Ukyo le gustaba su pequeño, pero probablemente ella ni siquiera lo sabía… todavía.

_¿Por qué esto me recuerda a viejos tiempos? _Pensó tiernamente.

— ¿Parece que siempre la estás haciendo enojar por alguna razón?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Oh, sólo una corazonada. —eludió el tema, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Sip, definitivamente sabía lo que estaba pasando allí.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de ella, hijo?

— ¿S-sentir? —Ryoga balbuceó, algo que su madre notó—, yo-yo no… ¡Mamá, es una marimacho!

— Bien, entonces, ¿qué piensas sobre ella?

— Que es una marimacho. —declaró, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Qué más aparte de eso? —La dama preguntó pacientemente.

— ¿Qué es una muy violenta y agresiva marimacho?

Su madre suspiró.

— Olvidemos lo de marimacho por un minuto.

— Bien… —pensó por un momento—. Puede ser muy amable, cuando no la hago enojar… Me da comida gratis cuando está de buen humor; es muy lista ¿sabes? Sabe escuchar, cuando no tiene un plan armándose en su cabeza… Es una artista marcial grandiosa, probablemente mejor que Akane; siempre pensé que si ella entrenara un poco más, podría superar a Shampoo, también.

— ¿Shampoo?

— La Amazona de China, otra de las prometidas de Ranma.

— Oh, claro.

— Ella es amable, supongo. —se encogió de hombros.

— Ve a vestirte para la cena, querido; —ordenó suavemente. Ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba.

Ryoga asintió resignado y se giró para irse.

— ¡Y asegúrate de usar lo que tu padre escogió! —llamó tras él, oyendo un suave 'bien' desde las escaleras. Aiko confiaba en el gusto de su esposo. Apagó el fuego y también fue a vestirse para la cena.

— Ninguna mujer puede resistirse al encanto Hibiki… —Soltó una risita, sabiendo de lo que hablaba.


	3. Conociendo a tu prometido… Otra vez

He aquí el capítulo 3, que lo disfruten =)

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Conociendo a tu prometido… Otra vez."

…

—No puedo creer que esté vistiendo esto…

Ukyo observó su reflejo en el espejo, mirando la blusa de tirantes rosa, la falda blanca que abrazaba sus caderas y se expandía hasta debajo de sus rodillas, y los zapatos de taco blancos.

— ¡Dios mío, me veo cómo una mujer! —Protestó.

— ¿Eso es algo malo, querida? —Hana preguntó al entrar en la habitación.

— Nunca me visto así, abue. Me veo estúpida.

— No, claro que no. Te ves perfecta. —Se acercó a su nieta y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella—. Justo como tu madre. —Agregó dulcemente.

— ¿En verdad? —La joven preguntó con temblorosa voz.

— Siempre la he visto en ti, querida. Es una vergüenza que nunca te vistas así; tal vez deberíamos cambiar eso.

Ukyo pestañó una lágrima y asintió.

— Tal vez… —Concordó.

— Ahora, siéntate. Vamos a maquillarte.

— ¡Aaah abue! —Se quejó.

— Sólo un poquito, Uchan. Es una cena formal, debes verte bien.

— Bien… —Cedió a regañadientes y se sentó en la cama.

—o—o—o—

La señora Hibiki terminó de ubicar los vasos en la mesa, mirando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Kida apareció desde la cocina, llevando un par de botellas de vino.

— Si recuerdo correctamente, este es el favorito de Akeru, —levantó la botella frente a su rostro—, y este el de Ichiro, — señaló a la otra con su cabeza.

— No lo sé, querido. Nunca le he prestado atención a eso.

— Mmm… ¿Cómo nos sentamos?

— Bueno, tú allí, al final de la mesa. Yo a tu lado, y Ryoga a mi otro lado. Akeru se ubica al otro lado de la mesa, cerca de Ryoga, y del otro lado Ukyo, Hana e Ichiro.

— Así que Ryoga se sienta frente a Ukyo. —Sonrió.

— Bueno, tienen que mirarse para comenzar a gustarse. —Aiko rio.

— Eres malvada, mujer.

— Sí, y me amas así. —Ella besó su mejilla y regresó a la cocina. Kida sacudió su cabeza divertido.

—o—o—o—

Su papá iba a pagar por esto. Estaba vestido con una blusa china sin mangas de color negro, sostenida por un cinturón verde; y pantalones negros que eran un poquito muy ajustados para su gusto. Su padre había dicho algo acerca de resaltar sus piernas o algo así…

_Lo que sea… _

No era como si quisiera vestirse bien para esa marimacho. Aunque definitivamente vestiría eso para una cita con Akane. No que eso pasaría ahora. Susíró.

Su madre no tenía que cortarle el cabello, tampoco.

_Esto es ridículo. Nunca me gustará, nunca le gustaré. No estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Pelearemos todo el tiempo, nunca nos llevaremos bien. Estúpido compromiso._

—o—o—o—

— ¡Aquí estamos! —Hana exclamó emocionadamente.

Ukyo miró a la hermosa casa frente a ella.

— Así que, esta es la residencia Hibiki, ¿eh? —dijo Ichiro—. Lindo lugar.

— Uchancita, te ves encantadora esta noche… ¿Lista para conocer a tu prometido?

— Lo que sea, abue.

— Querida, eres una dama esta noche, espero que te comportes como tal.

— Si abuelito. — Bajó su mirada, avergonzada.

_¡No puedo creer que han cambiado a Ranchan por él! ¡Estúpido compromiso!_

—o—o—o—

Luego de tocar la puerta, Kida los recibió felizmente y los guio adentro. Aiko se unió luego, y después de abrazos y saludos, la pareja Hibiki dirigió su atención a su pronta nuera.

— ¡Finalmente, Ukyo! —Kida estrechó la mano de la joven, haciéndola sonrojar.

Ella no espera que el papá de Ryoga fuera apuesto. Kida era un hombre alto, más alto que su padre incluso, y se mantenía en _muy_ buen estado. Definitivamente un artista marcial. Tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino. Ella se sonrojó aún más al sentir la delicadeza de su toque. Ryoga no se parecía en nada a él, ¿verdad? No tenía ojos claros. No era alto. Seguramente tampoco estaba en forma.

Luego fue el turno de su madre.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte otra vez! —Dijo la mamá, abrazándola.

Ukyo se quedó muda ante la abierta muestra de afecto, y no pudo evitar sentir el dulce y maternal aroma de Aiko. La mujer tomó los hombros de la joven y estiró sus brazos para poder mirarla abiertamente.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres hermosa, niña! Te has transformado en toda una mujer.

La chica se sonrojó aún más, sonriendo tímidamente.

— Gracias, —dijo con sinceridad. Nadie la había llamado 'hermosa' antes.

Ella miró al rostro de la señora Hibiki, iluminado por una sonrisa de gusto, sus brillantes ojos verdes la miraban tiernamente, y divisó pura gratitud en ellos. La mujer era simplemente preciosa.

— Por favor, pónganse cómodos… —Kida los acompañó a la sala, desapareciendo en la cocina para regresar con unas copas y las botellas de vino que había mostrado a su esposa momentos antes.

Ichiro vio su vino favorito y sonrió.

— ¡Tienes una gran memoria, Kid*! — Rio; sabía que Hibiki odiaba que lo llamara así, no sólo porque era un diminutivo de su nombre, sino porque también él era menor que Ichiro y solía burlarse de eso.

—Tú también, Itchy*. — Se burló, ganándose una mirada molesta de su amigo.

_Diablos, olvidé que él también me llamaba así._

— ¿Itchy, papá? —Ukyo levantó una ceja, entretenida.

— Sólo viejos sobrenombres, Uchan, no nos prestes atención. — Su padre descartó, avergonzado.

Ukyo decidió que no quería saber de qué se trataba después de todo.

— ¡Entonces, ¿dónde está mi muchacho?! —Akeru recordó, emocionado—, ha pasado tanto desde que lo he visto.

— Está arriba, lo llamaré. —Aiko le sonrió a Hana—, ¿me ayudarías en la cocina, Hana-san?

— ¡Por supuesto, Aiko-chan! —Madre Kuonji exclamó, levantándose del sofá.

La señora Hibiki llamó a su hijo desde el pie de las escaleras, y al ver que la puerta de la habitación del muchacho se abría, fue a la cocina.

—o—o—o—

Ryoga bajó las escaleras reacio, parándose en el hall. Un impulso de cruzar la puerta y escapar cruzó su mente, pero sólo por un instante; ellos lo encontrarían de todos modos. Mirando hacia la arcada que conducía a la sala, decidió espiar un poquito para ver como iban las cosas.

Escondiéndose detrás de la pared, miró alrededor de la sala. Vio a su padre hablando con quien adivinaba era el papá de Ukyo, sentados en el sofá. Aparentemente estaban peleando por algo. Frente a ellos en uno de los sillones más pequeños, reconoció a Akeru, riéndose de los hombres. De vez en cuando le golpearía a alguno en la cabeza con su bastón.

Entonces la vio a _ella_. Los ojos del chico se ampliaron al verla en el pequeño sillón. Se sentaba con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, vistiendo lo que parecía un muy femenino atuendo.

Su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros, apoyaba sus manos en su regazo; y tenía esta suave, entretenida sonrisa en sus labios, que notó estaban cubiertos de un suave brillo; y sus ojos estaban empolvados con rosa y delineados con negro.

Pispiando un poquito más abajo, notó que no estaba usando los vendajes que usualmente usaba, lo que provocó que su nariz respingara amenazadoramente. Siguió su recorrido. Donde terminaba la blusa, comenzaba la falda, que se había subido un poquito arriba de sus rodillas debido a su posición sentada. Sus ojos viajaron por sus piernas largas y formadas, y tuvo que apretar su nariz antes de que explote.

Ryoga se enfureció. ¿Qué diablos pensaba que estaba haciendo? ¡Se suponía que era un marimacho! ¡UN MARIMACHO! ¡Pero nooooo, ella tenía que venir toda vestida y luciendo despampanante! ¡Lucía como una chica, por amor a Cristo! Estaba seguro de que esto era obra de su madre. Probablemente había conspirado con Ukyo para hacerlo miserable. ¡Ahora no podía protestar! ¡Su madre diría que ella no lucía como un marimacho en absoluto! Y Ukyo probablemente actuaría toda linda en frente de su madre, ¡sólo para contradecirlo!

_¡Voy a MATARLA!_

Oyó la voz de su madre llamando al marim— a Ukyo desde la cocina, y luego la vio parándose y caminando hacia allí.

_¿Realmente tiene que menear sus caderas así?_

Pensó él, limpiando el pequeño chorrito de sangre de su nariz.

—o—o—o—

Ukyo observaba mientras la señora Hibiki ponía la última frutilla sobre el pastel que parecía delicioso. Ella hablaba amigablemente con su abuela, recordando tiempos pasados. Oyó la complacida voz de su abuelo nombrando a su prometido, y espió por la puerta.

La muchacha vio a su abuelo abrazando al chico perdido, batiendo su cabello cariñosamente. Luego lo vio saludando a su padre, siendo víctima de otro abrazo.

Se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo abiertamente, sin que nadie la notara. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con Ryoga.

Primero que nada, no estaba vistiendo sus usuales ropas de viaje, aunque era comprensible ya que no las necesitaba más. Sin embargo ella había medio esperado que luciera como siempre. En su lugar, vestía un lindo atuendo, la blusa china dejaba sus fuertes hombros y brazos a la vista, y esos pantalones marcaban muy bien sus definidos muslos. Ella sintió sus mejillas acalorándose.

Su cabello estaba más prolijo, sedosas olas de negro cayendo libremente sobre su frente, desnuda sin su bandana. Un agudo contraste con su casi pálida piel, iluminada sólo por dos preciosos ojos que brillaban con verde intensidad. Sus ojos se deslizaron a sus pequeños colmillos asomándose por su boca mientras hablaba, parecían reflectar la luz por su blancura.

Ella sacudió su cabeza furiosamente. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando ese imbécil?! ¡¿Vistiéndose así para impresionarla?! ¡Cómo si ella quisiera ser impresionada por él! ¡Por ÉL!

_¡Voy a MATARLO!_

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a lucir tan bien?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a parecer tan apuesto?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tener tan fuertes brazos y tan amplio pecho y tan lindo, redondito y firme tra—

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Uchan? —Su abuela la sacó de sus pensamientos, gracias a los dioses.

— Seguro abuelita, ¿por qué preguntas? —dijo en una voz tirante.

— Estás tan callada, querida.

— Estoy bien, —aseguró.

— ¡Bien! —Aiko dijo, — ¡la cena está lista!

—o—o—o—

Ella _tenía_ que sentarse frente a él. Su madre simplemente _tenía_ que ubicarla frente a él. Tenía razón, era una conspiración. Comenzaba a sospechar de Hana, también. Parecía tan feliz con el compromiso. Aunque Ukyo seguía mirándolo furiosa, así que tal vez ella no era parte de la conspiración después de todo. Probablemente eran su madre y abuela Hana, ya que compartían estas pequeñas sonrisitas cada vez que se miraban.

— ¡Dios, han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Quince años desde nuestra última reunión? —Akeru dijo alegremente.

— Es tan lindo verlos a todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos ¿no? —Hana sonrió, apoyando el takoyaki en la mesa.

— Sí, estamos todos aquí. —Ichiro sonrió tristemente mientras ubicaba una pequeña fotografía en la esquina de la mesa. Ukyo reconoció a su madre.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron cuánta comida había preparado Aiko.

Ukyo miró a su alrededor y no pudo contener la sonrisa. Ella era dueña de un restaurante que se llenaba de gente para cenar y, sin embargo, era la primera vez en más de diez años que no cenaría sola. Sentada en una mesa rodeada de su familia y amigos de la misma, todos riendo y charlando y simplemente disfrutando, era una experiencia única. Hasta que recordó por qué motivo estaban teniendo esta cena.

No pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. Ella sabía que no era directamente su culpa, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a culparlo por todo cuando estaba cerca que era imposible no hacerlo ahora. Luego de un rato de miradas asesinas, comenzó a mirarlo curiosamente. Notó que él la espiaría tímidamente de vez en cuando, como si notara su fría mirada sobre él. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue la expresión en su rostro; Ryoga lucía… ¿feliz? ¿Acaso era eso una sonrisa? ¿Ryoga sonriendo? ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

Sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, desechando esos pensamientos. Por supuesto que es feliz, ya no se pierde. Y todo gracias a ella… Hmm, tal vez debería cobrarle por eso… Nah, sería muy, eh… de Nabiki.

Seguramente él disfrutaba tanto esta reunión como ella… Por la familia, por supuesto. No habían pronunciado palabra el uno al otro desde que se sentaron a la mesa, y su saludo formal había sido un brusco 'buenas noches'. ¿Qué había que hablar, de todas formas? Ella no quería discutir el compromiso con él, no aún; todavía tenía que lidiar con ella misma sobre el tema. Ella sabía que Ryoga probablemente se sentía de la misma manera, sobre todo por las miradas tímidas y el débil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué se está sonrojando? ¿Acaba de bufarme?_

—o—o—o—

Él llegó a la conclusión de que la chica en frente de él no era Ukyo. La chef de okonomiyaki verdadera estaría protestando acerca de no casarse con un imbécil y golpeándolo con su espátula. Repetidamente. Esta chica, se sentaba recatadamente, comiendo en calma y disfrutando el momento. Esa NO era Ukyo Kuonji sentada frente a él. Entonces ella lo miró. Bueno, lo fulminó con la mirada, de hecho. Penetrantes ojos azul oscuro se encontraron con los suyos; la siempre temida amenaza de infligir dolor haciéndose evidente en su silenciosa mirada. Sip, esta era Ukyo. Él bufó y apartó la vista, los últimos vestigios de timidez desvaneciéndose debido a su enojo. Como siempre, ella lo culpaba. Lo veía en sus ojos.

_Si vas a ser así… _

El sonido de metal cayendo al piso captó la atención de todos en la mesa. Un fuerte estrépito había venido de la cocina, donde Aiko había ido a traer el postre.

— Oh, ¡no! —se oyó su voz; Kida se levantó y fue a ver qué había pasado.

Todos miraron curiosos a la puerta de la cocina, excepto Hana, quien, por alguna razón, tenía esta traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de un breve intento de explicación y un par de risitas ahogadas, Aiko regresó de la cocina con una mirada triste.

— Lo siento tanto, —dijo—, pero el pastel era tan pesado que no pude sostener la bandeja y cayó de mis manos.

Ryoga alzó una ceja, ¿una bandeja pesada para _su_ madre?

— ¡Oh, no! —Hana añadió su parte en el asunto—, ¿qué comeremos de postre ahora?

La mujer miró al joven de colmillos con un brillo en sus ojos. Ryoga temió…

— ¿Por qué no vas a comprar helado, cariño? —su madre le pidió.

— ¡Claro! —Asintió. _Cualquier cosa por alejarme un rato._

— Y lleva a Ukyo contigo, ¡no vayas solo!

Esto hizo a la susodicha saltar en su silla. — ¿T-tengo que ir? —Protestó.

— Oh, incluso con un sentido de orientación, todavía no conocemos los alrededores del vecindario. Asegurate de que encuentre la heladería, ¿sí?

Aiko escondió una sonrisa mientras empujaba a la chica suavemente hacia su hijo.

— ¡No tarden mucho!

—o—o—o—

Caminaron en silencio por unas cuadras, evitando mirarse. Ukyo mecía la bolsa de papel en su mano holgazanamente, el helado se encontraba seguramente cubierto, de todas formas. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Él se estaba preguntando cuando explotaría.

— ¿Por qué no detuviste esto? —Preguntó venenosamente, mirándolo con odio de reojo—. Esto es todo tú culpa, ¿sabes? ¡Perdí a Ranchan por ti!

Él continuó caminando en silencio, inafectado por su estallido. Aunque no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

— ¡Pensé que amabas a Akane! —escupió, tratando de dejar en claro que ella no lo quería.

— Sí, —respondió en un tono monótono—, pero amo más a mi familia.

Continuó caminando, ignorándola y cómo se había quedado congelada en el medio de la acera.

Desafortunadamente, lo alcanzó.

— ¡¿Y eso que se supone que significa?!

— Por cierto, ¡tú accediste antes que yo! — Él la miró con odio.

— ¡Pensé que hablaban de Ranchan!

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Y eso te exime de toda culpa?!

Él la cayó otra vez. ¡Vaya, hizo eso dos veces! Ella saltó frente a él, deteniéndolo antes de que se chocara contra ella.

— No, no lo hace. Fui estúpida por adelantarme a los hechos y no escuchar con cuidado, te reconoceré eso. ¡Pero tú sabías exactamente quién era yo cuando accediste a este matrimonio!

Lo picó con su dedo en el pecho, asombrada por un segundo por cuán firme era.

— ¿Y qué? —La rodeó y siguió caminando, más rápido ahora.

Ukyo pestañeó.

— ¿Cómo que, y qué? —Ella comenzó a seguirlo—, ¡¿por qué demonios accediste en primer lugar?!

— Mi padre me lo pidió. —Tiró por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué no estás grandecito ya para tomar tus propias decisiones? — Ella miró a su espalda con malicia. Vaya, si que podía caminar rápido.

— No lo entiendes. —Su voz era más dura que antes.

— ¡No, realmente no! —Escupió cuando entraron a la casa otra vez, bajando su voz—. No lo entiendo Hibiki; hemos tratado tanto de separarlos, juntos, ¡y ahora tú quieres casarte conmigo!

Ryoga la miró, sus ojos claros ahora turbios con emoción.

— No quiero casarme contigo, Kuonji. —Comenzó, y en un ligero movimiento tomó su brazo y la giró hacia el comedor—, quiero a mi familia de regreso.

Ella frunció el ceño, mirando a la gente en la mesa.

— Extraño a mi familia también, pero no es razón suficiente para pasar mi vida contigo en lugar de Ranma.

Él se mantuvo de pie en silencio por un momento, su mano apretándose en el brazo de la chica.

— Bien, —dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—, lo cancelaremos. Pero al menos ten suficiente corazón para dejarme estar con ellos un día más. Luego, tú podrás ser feliz.

La soltó y volvió a sentarse, dándole a su madre el helado que él había traído. Se había puesto serio otra vez, la sonrisa que había estado en su rostro antes había sido reemplazada por un triste entrecejo. Ukyo se mantuvo allí, mirando a las personas que habían comenzado todo esto, su familia y la de él. Cuando él le había dicho lo último, vió como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Sentándose otra vez, arriesgó una mirada furtiva en su dirección… Los ojos del muchacho aún estaban húmedos…

* * *

NdA: * Kid se traduce como 'niño' o 'chico' en inglés. *Itchy sería 'picazón'. Es un juego de palabras con los nombres Kida e Ichiro que funciona mejor en inglés =P ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! A quienes ya leyeron la historia, y a quienes la están leyendo por primera vez. ¡Espero que la disfruten!


End file.
